Mobile devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Wireless communication devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of mobile devices expect a wireless telecommunication carrier to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication services at all times.
The reliability of telecommunication and data communication services may be affected by multiple factors, such as geography and terrain, device features and capabilities, as well as network infrastructure and network coverage deployment. A wireless telecommunication carrier may offer different coverage solutions to improve network coverage and increase network reliability, but often such coverage solutions cannot be offered in real time. For example, a user may call a customer service representative of a wireless telecommunication carrier with a report of with a network coverage problem. However, the customer service representative may have insufficient time or information to analyze the particular factors and circumstances that are affecting the user in order to recommend the appropriate coverage solution to the problem experienced by the user.